


Missing Mistletoe.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's sighing and Molly's trying to work out how to gift wrap an elephant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's August, but I was looking over a list of tropes and this happened. I was aiming for a 221B fic, but it ended up as a 442B, which is the closest I've ever got to that format.

After the fourth weary sigh Molly carefully put down her scalpel and looked up at the morose figure seated at the microscope.

“What’s the matter, Sherlock?”

He didn’t raise his head from the slide he was studying, but Molly knew he’d heard her. While she waited for an answer she fiddled with the tinsel in her hair. As the silence stretched she went over the things she had to get done before Christmas. She was considering how best to wrap the plush elephant she picked out for the Watsons’ baby when Sherlock finally graced her with a response.

“Apparently it’s been unseasonably mild.”

It took Molly a second to process this strange statement.

“Too mild for what exactly?”

Sherlock raised his head and met her curious gaze. Molly didn’t blush under the scrutiny of those ever changing eyes, not much anyway. 

“It’s not been cold enough for it to grow. You wouldn’t have thought a parasitic plant would be so fussy about weather conditions.”

At her end of this conversation Molly was feeling a little lost, but she took a valiant shot in the dark.

“Are you talking about mistletoe?”

“What else would I be talking about? It’s traditional to kiss under it at this time of year, but I’ve not been able to find a single sprig of the bloody stuff anywhere in London. So now I don’t know how I’m going to be able to kiss you.”

Molly held up her hand sharply and said in a steady voice; 

“You do realize you can kiss me without holding a poisonous parasitic plant over my head.”

Sherlock was the only person Molly had ever met who could roll his eyes in frustration and look sheepish at the same time.

“Of course I realize it; I thought you’d appreciate the seasonal frivolity of the gesture.”

He was right; she would have liked the sappy romance of a first kiss under the mistletoe. The deeply practical side of her made a suggestion, which was seconded; the motion was carried by the rest of Molly’s mind. She tugged her latex gloves off in a business like fashion and dumped them in the bin as she marched across the morgue towards Sherlock. A firm hand on his shoulder span him on the stool to face her. Molly took a quick breath and placed a soft kiss on Sherlock’s lips. There was no stirring music, twinkling lights, but Molly decided it was a pretty good kiss, even without mistletoe. 

Sherlock must have felt the same because as Molly moved to break away from him, he tenderly caught her face between his hands and pulled her back.


End file.
